Love and Truth
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Jaman dimana ada makhluk berintelegensi berbeda yaitu Vampir.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Truth**

**NarutoMasashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

**Genre: Horor & Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: ?**

**Peringatan: Gaje, Lebay, Aneh, EYD ngawur, OC ,OOC, AU, **

**Summin: Jaman dimana ada makhluk berintelegensi berbeda yaitu Vampir.**

11 tahun yang lalu

Hyuuga Morsion

Seorang anak berambut indigo terlihat ketakutan,

"La.. Larilah Hinata bersama Neji.. Jangan kemari..." kata ayah anak itu,

"Tak akan kubiarkan ada yang lolos..." kata sesosok mahluk misterius tak lain adalah Vampir. Ayah Hinata sekarang di cekik mahluk itu dan...

"A.. Ayah..." Hinata berteriak sambil lari di gandeng Neji menuju lantai atas. Namun salah seorang teman Vampir itu mengejar mereka.

###

Tap Tap Tap

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga dari lantai 2 menuju lantai paling atas.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Tu.. Tutup pintu nya Hinata," kata Neji, mereka sekarang berada di balkon teratas mursion mereka. Hinata terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Aku tak kan biarkan mereka menyentuh mu Nona Hinata,"

Dobrak Dobrak

Vampir-vampir itu tengah berusaha membuka pintu, dan

Brak

Pintu berhasil di buka,

"Ja.. Jangan mendekat!" Neji mengatuk kan pisau kepada Vampir tersebut, namun Vampir tersebut tetap mendekatinya,

"Itu tak berguna," Neji mencoba menusuk nya, namun Vampir itu tak papa malah...

"Tenang lah di alam sana anak manis," guma Vampir itu ketika berhasil menangkap Neji dan...

"Nii san!" Hinata teriak ketakutan

###

"Tenang saja Gadis kecil kamu akan segera menyusuk Kakak dan Ayah mu," kata Vampir itu, dengan berlumuran darah di mulut nya.

"Ti.. Ti.. Tidak.." Hinata terlihat menangis, angin kian kencang membuat gadis kecil itu kedinginan,

Tiba tiba sang Fajar memperlihat kan cahayanya,

"Shit, sudah pagi," Vampir itu pun menghilang dan pergi, Hinata pun pingsan.

###

"Di.. Di mana aku?" Hinata mulai pulih dari pingsan nya,

"Nona Hinata sudah banggun?" tanya seorang suster

"A.. Ayah.. Nii san mana?"

"Maaf mereka sudah tidak bisa di selamat kan," Hinata pun menangis,

'Aku benci Vampir!'

Di masa sekarang

Hinata POV

Aku Hinata Hyuuga, umur ku 18 tahun aku hanya anak yatim piyatu Ayah dan Kakak ku telah meninggal di bunuh Vampir, Ibu ku telah meninggal saat melahirkan ku dulu. Aku sangat membenci Vampir, di dunia ini mungkin banyak Vampir berkeliaran. Selama ini aku tinggal di panti asuhan, dan di ulang tahun ku ke 17 tahun lalu, aku sudah berhak mengambil alih harta warisan dari orang tua ku. Tapi toh aku belum mengambil nya, aku lebih memilih tinggal di panti ini membantu ibu panti merawat anak anak.

"Kak Hinata," ada yang memanggil ku, aku pun menoleh

"Hanabi chan?" ya dia Hanabi salah satu anak panti asuhan aku sudah mengangap nya seperti adik ku,

"Ini bunga untuk kak Hinata," kata nya

"Makasih Hanabi chan,"

"Bukanya sekarang peringatan hari kematian Ayah kakak?"

"Be.. Betul juga, aku mau siap siap dulu,"

"Tapi ini kan udah sore?"

"Tak papa kok," aku pun pergi ke kamar ku dan bersiap siap ke makam,

###

Ya, sekarang aku sudah sampai di makam, ah benar kata Hanabi mungkin ini sudah kesorean, matahari bahkan udah tak terlihat lagi.

Aku pun mulai berdoa di depan makam mereka, ya semoga mereka tenang di alam sana.

###

Hari mulai benar benar gelap, setelah menaburkan bunga aku harus segera pulang. Ya sudah selesai. Aku pun mulai berjalan meninggal kan makam mereka.

###

Aku berjalan perlahan, menuju keluar komplek pemakaman ini. Eh? I.. Itu siapa? Tadi dia tidak ada? Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah ada di sebuah makan, dia keliatan bersedih, aku tak begitu jelas melihat nya karena di sini gelap cuma ada 1 lanpu terang di tengah komplek. Dia mengenakan jas dan dengan celana hitam panjang, sekilas aku memperhatikan nya.

###

Deg

Di.. Dia menoleh ke arah ku, gi.. Gimana ini?

Duk

Akh tas ku pake jatuh segala, buru buru aku segera memalingkan pandangan ku dan mengambil tas ku. Aku pun kembali melihat ke arah dia lagi tapi.. Loh? Dia hilang? Tidak ada? Cepat sekali? Kemana dia? Aku celingak celinguk mencarinya, Dia tidak ada di manapun, menghilang bagai di telan bumi, sebenar nya siapa dia?

###

Normal POV

Di sebuah murson yang megah, terlihat seorang berambut raven sedang berjalan menuju kamar nya.

"Hy, hy dari mana kamu, Sasuke?" kata seseorang berambut panjang

"Terserah aku dong nii san,"

"Tidak ingin mencari 'mangsa' malam kan baru saja di mulai?" kata orang itu

"Aku sedang malas," kata Sasuke langsung ke kamarnya

"Ya sudah, ow iya Sasuke ada undangan pesta, ini pesta megah banyak orang kesana, undangan nya ada di kamar mu," kata orang itu langsung pergi.

###

Di kamar Sasuke

'Cih, apa enak nya hidup seperti ini? Tak bisa merasakan kebebasan, cuma bisa menatap ke luar ketika siang hari, Hidup abadi? Sama sekali tak menyenangkan,' kata Sasuke, dia pun melihat sebuah undangan pesta dan membukanya,

'Pesta ulang tahun Shion, besok malam pukul 20.00, hmm aku tak tau dia siapa tapi ya sudah lah, mungkin sudah takdir ku hidup begini,'

###

Hinata pun ahirnya sampai di panti, namun dia masih terlihat binggung,

'Sebenar nya siapa orang tadi?' dia masih binggung

"Kak Hinata sudah pulang? Ini, Kak ada undangan untuk kakak?" kata gadis kecil itu

"U.. Untuku? Dari siapa, Hanabi chan?" tanya Hinata

"Dari teman, Kak Hinata, katanya namanya, Shion, kalau gak salah inget dia dulu teman sekelas kakak waktu SMA?" tanya Hanabi

"Iya, Hanabi chan, dia itu orang nya baik banget," kata Hinata sambil mengambil undangan

"Wah berati, Nee chan musti datang dan dandan yang cantik," kata Hanabi

"Ah, iya bener juga, besok pagi aku akan beli hadiah buat Shion,"

###

'Cih, aku merasa haus padahal dah minum air cukup, cih apa musti minum itu?' batin Sasuke dia pun menuju ke dapur dan membuka kulkas, terlihat ada beberapa kantong darah, dia segera meuangkan nya ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya,

'Lumayan juga,

###

Di tempat Itachi

Di sebuah jalan nan sepi, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek, dengan pakaian kantor tengah berjalan menuju rumah nya, namun di tengah jalan dia melihat seorang laki laki berambut panjang mengenakan pakaian rapi.

"Selamat malam Nona! Bahaya lo jalan malam sendirian begini," sapanya kepada gadis itu

"Aku sudah biasa kok," kata gadis itu,

"Apa Nona tidak takut?" kali ini orang itu mendekati gadis itu, wajah mereka cuma berjarak 3 cm

"Apa yang perlu di takutkan?" kata gadis itu, laki-laki itu menatap gadis itu, sang gadis seakan terpukau dalam hitnotis laki-laki itu, lalu Itachi pun berbisik di telinga gadis itu,

"Takut akan Vampir," gigi taring yang runcing pun di keluarkan dan ada di leher gadis itu untuk menyedot darah sang gadis hingga gadis itu kehabisan darah,

"Maaf Nona manis mungkin cuma sampai di sini," kata Itachi, dengan mulut berceceran darah,

"Darah nya segar dan Manis seperti yang punya," kata Itachi pun berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang entah kemana,

###

Hinata tengah berada di balkon panti asuhan, memandangi bintang,

'Ayah.. Ibu.. Kakak.. Pasti kalian akan terus melihat ku dari sana, semoga kalian juga bahagia di sana seperti bintang bintang yang bersinar itu,' kata Hinata dalam hati.

###

Di tempat Sasuke

Dia terlihat ada di balkon juga sambil menikmati secangkir jus tomat setelah tadi dia menikmati darah. *adegan ter lebay, xd*

Dia terlihat melamun sambil menatap langit. Tiba tiba, ada kelelawar yang datang dan,

"Sedang melamunin apa di sini Sasuke?" tanya nya, kini kelelawar berubah menjadi manusia

"Tidak, ada! Nii san sendiri? Bagaimana dengan acara 'Berburunya'?"

"Sudah selesai," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum

"He? Sasuke kamu belum pernah mencobanya kan? Sekali kali coba dong," kata Itachi lagi

"Terserah aku.." kata Sasuke langsung pergi dri situ.

Tbc

Please Review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Truth**

**NarutoMasashi Kisimoto **

**This story is mine **

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Horor **

**Pairing: Hanya Jashin-sama yg tau *di gampar* **

**Rating: T **

**Peringatan: Gak hanya Lebay tpi Alay, Gak cuma sedikit tpi BANYAK EYD yg kliru, salah ketik ada di mana2, OOC buanget, Gak nyambung, Aneh, Refrensi Vampire n Istilah2 lain dri Vampire Knight, sedikit kesamaan cerita, XD**

**Summin: Memilih antara Cinta dan Kebenaran. Cinta mereka hanyalah Cinta Suci namun Kebenaran yang sulit dan Takdir tak mengijinkan mereka bersatu dan selalu menyelimuti cinta antara keduanya.**

Maap udah sangat lama gak update ==" apa ane hapus aja ni cerita? Akh tau akh ane belus sempat ngedit otak saia lgi gak bener ==" lok pada gak suka ni cerita bilang aja tar ane hapus beneran kok dri sini ketimbang jadi sampah =="

###

Di Panti Asuhan

"Wah hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali ya, Hanabi chan," kata Hinata

"Keliatanya hari ini cocok buat, Nee chan pergi belanja,"

"Ah, iya aku akan siap siap dulu mungpung hari masih siang,"

"Ini kan udah jam 11, Nee chan apa gak tanggung?"

"Gak papa, nanti aku akan makan siang di luar,"

"Nee chan pergi sendiri?"

"Iya, mau pergi dengan siapa lagi," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan pergi ke kamar nya.

###

'Cuaca di luar cerah, indah sekali seandainya aku bisa keluar,' kata Sasuke dalam hati, dia melihat keluar dari jendela kamar nya,

###

Waktu pun berlalu kian cepat, Hinata yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo untuk belanja merasa lelah, dan memutus kan untuk makan dan istirahat di suatu Cafe yang namanya, 'Akatsuki Cafe Center'

Cafe yang lumayan megah di situ.

"Permisi, Nona, mau pesan apa?" tanya salah seorang pelayan berambut perak, yang di bajunya tertulis, 'Suigetsu'

"Em.." Hinata terlihat binggung

"Apa mungkin Nasi goreng Cinta? Ini menu utama hari ini, Nona?" tawar pelayan bernama Suigetsu

"Boleh juga, minumnya Orange Jus," kata Hinata

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona makanan akan segera di antarkan," kata pelayan itu sopan sambil menunduk dan pergi. Dari dalam kafe Hinata memandang keluar melalui jendela besar di kafe itu.

'Kenapa cuaca mendadak jadi gelap begini ya? Mendung nya hitam banget,' batin nya,

'Ini kan baru jam 2 siang? Kenapa udah kayak jam 5 sore sih, aku kan tidak bawa payung,' batin nya lagi

Tak lama setelah itu datang pelayan membawakan pesanan Hinata.

"Selamat menikmati Nona," kata sang pelayan sambil menaruh makanan di meja dengan rapi dan sopan.

"Makasih," kata Hinata

###

Beberapa saat pun berlalu. Tak sengaja Hinata melihat ke pintu dan di lihat nya orang misterius itu lagi.

'Di.. Dia kan yang waktu itu?' batin Hinata

Laki-laki berambut raven itu pun memasuki Cafe agak tergesa-gesa, hingga dia tak sengaja menabrak kursi yang di duduki Hinata hingga barang barang Hinata terjatuh.

"Maaf maaf," kata laki-laki berambut raven aka Sasuke

"Ti.. Tidak papa kok," kata nya, Sasuke membantu Hinata membereskan barang, namun tak lama setelah itu ada pelayan yang tadi bernama Suigetsu datang menghampiri mereka dia terlihat kaget melihat sosok Sasuke, segeralah dia menarik Sasuke pergi, Hinata masih terlihat binggung.

###

Sasuke sekarang tengah duduk di salah satu meja di Cafe itu,

"Apa tak berbahaya berkeliaran siang-siang begini?" tanya Suigetsu

"Tak apa,"

"Dan ada perlu apa kamu kemari?"

"Tak ada, cuma ingin jalan jalan,"

"Bukan untuk mencari mangsa?" kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum sinis

"He? Sejak kapan aku melakukan itu Suigetsu?"

"Entah lah,"

"Kamu sendiri kan tau aku tak suka hidup seperti ini,"

"Iya, aku mengerti kok Sasuke sahabat ku,"

###

Cuaca kian memburuk, semakin gelap saja.

'Kurasa aku harus segera pulang,' batin Hinata, dia pun memangil pelayan dan membayar.

###

"Gadis yang tadi itu manis banget ya?" kata Sui

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Yang kamu tabrak tadi?"

"Ya, dia memang manis, gaya nya yang simpel membuat nya terlihat anggun,"

###

Panti Asuhan pukul 19.30

"Nee chan cantik banget," puji Hanabi

"Terimakasih, Hanabi chan," kata Hinata yang sekarang mengenakan gaun pesta berwarna ungu muda, tiba-tiba datang seseorang,

"Loh? Hinata chan mau kemana?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang

"Kushina san? A.. Anu.. Aku mau ke pesta,"

"Hati-hati ya, Hinata chan!" kata Kushina dialah sang pemilik panti. Tak lama setelah itu Hinata keluar panti dan mencari panti

###

Pukul 20.00 di Murson Shion

Hiasan nan indah dan lampu kelap kelip telah menghiasi murson itu, menambah deret kemewahan murson tersebut. Para tamu undangan dengan mengenaka pakaian persta nan indah nya juga mulai ada di sana.

Ada sebuah mobil mewah, berwarna Hitam berhenti di situ, terlihat 2 orang berpakaian rapi keluar dari dalam nya, yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke, pakaian yang mereka kenakan makin menambah karisma dan kekerenan mereka, menutupi rahasia bahwa mereka berdua vampir,

"Ini akan menyenangkan," kata Itachi sambil menyerigai

###

"Selamat Ulang tahun, Shion chan," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan hadiah

"Makasih, Nata chan, kamu sudah repot repot datang," kata Shion, sekarang tapapan Hinata menuju ke sebuah meja besar nan berisi banya makanan terutama kue,

"Kamu mau, Hinata? Gak papa kok gak usah sungkan-sungkan, ah aku mau pergi dulu buat nyapa tamu yang lain," kata Shion

###

Hinata kini tengah menikmati semangkuk cake coklan sambil berdiri, tak lama setelah itu datang seorang pemuda tapan yah sebut saja dia Sasuke, ya sama seperti Hinata dia juga mengincar berbagai makanan manis di situ.

'Wah ada cake keju,' batin Hinata setelah selesai makan cake coklat, namun,

"Ah.. Ma.. Maaf, ka.. Kalau kamu mau, ambil saja," kata Hinata seraya tadi tak sengaja bersentuan dengan tangan Sasuke yang juga mengincar cake itu,

"Tidak.. Tidak Nona, ini untuk mu saja," kata Sasuke

"Te.. Terima kasih," kata Hinata

"Eh, itu.." Sasuke yang melihat ceceran cake di mulut Hinata, membersihkannya membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Tiba tiba listrik mati.

"Kay," Hinata yang kaget kontan memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke pun ikut memeluk Hinata,

Deg

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Hinata, sedang Sasuke entah kenapa entah tergoda atau apa tak sadar, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Hinata di sekitar leher dan gigi taring nya pun keluar, namun

Deg

'A.. Aku mikir apa sih,' Sasuke buru-buru menghentikan kegiatanya tadi seraya lampu menyala,

"Ma.. Maaf.." kata Hinata

"Tak apa,"

Di panggung utama terlihat muncul seseorang tiba-tiba,

"Hay, para Ladis and Jentelmen, perkenalkan saya, Izuna, untuk memeriah kan pesta setelah potong kue kita adakan pesta dansa sampe malam," kata orang itu

###

"Eh? Shion apa apaan itu kakak mu di atas panggung?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang

"Mana mana?" kata Shion kaget dan melihat kakak nya berdiri di atas panggung dan mengumumkan rencana aneh,

"Pesta dansa? Yang benar saja?" tambah gadis berambut pirang itu

"Aku juga tidak tau, Ino chan, ini ulah, Nii san, aku gak tau apa apa," kata Shion seraya menuju ke panggung untuk meminta penjelasan sang kakak.

###

Di sisi lain, Hinata sekarang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di situ, ya duduk di samping Sasuke dalam diam. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan bah kan untuk sekedar bertanya.

###

09.15

Setelah acara potong kue, dan Hinata cuma kembali ke kursi yang tadi dia duduki, Sasuke pun begitu, sedang para tamu yang lain menikmati alunan lagu dan berdansah dengan pasangan mereka.

'Musik yang indah,' batin Hinata seraya menikmati alunan musik, seraya melihat tamu undangan lain yang sedang berdansa dengan angun dan mesranya. Tak di sangka Hinata sekarang malah ngeliatin Sasuke.

'Keren,' batin nya

Musik masih terus beralun, Sasuke yang merasa dari tadi di liatin menoleh ke Hinata,

Deg

Hinata jadi malu sendiri,

"Ada apa Nona..." kata Sasuke terputus

"Hi.. Hinata," kata Hinata gugup

"Ya, Nona Hinata?"

"Ti.. Tidak kok,"

"Aku, Sasuke, kenapa tidak ikut dansa dengan yang lain, Nona Hinata?"

"Tidak,"

Suasana pun menjadi hening hingga

"Mau kah kamu berdansa dengan ku Nona Hinata?" ka ta Sasuke kalem, Hinata pun menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Mereka pun berdansa dengan angun nya di iringi musik. Mata Onky bertemu Violet. Mereka saling bertatapan penuh makna.

###

"Apa benar tuan akan keluar malam ini?" tanya seseorang berambut merah

"Ya jangan cemaskan aku Sasori," kata seorang lagi

"Tapi tuan Gaara, anda belum pernah melakukan ini,"

"Tapi kamu tau sedirika? Evek obat obat itu tak berpengaruh padaku! Tubuh ku selalu menolak obat obat itu,"

"Saya mengerti tuan," ###

"Kakak!" teriak Shion

"Ayo lah adik ku! Bersantai santailah saja, nikmati musik nya," kata Izuna mengajak adik nya berdansa, tiba-tiba Hp Izuna berbunyi,

"Sebentar kakak tinggal dulu oke," kata Izuna, mencari tempat sepi dan mengangkat tlefon,

"Hallo? Izuna di sini," kata Izuna membuka percakapan

"Gawat Izuna! Di Kota Amegakure terlihat ada Vampire Level E berkeliaran," kata orang di sisi lain tlefon, Izuna kaget

"Apa kata mu Kiba? Di sekitar sini?"

"Iya, kemaren juga ada korban seorang gadis di temukan mati anemia karena di gigit Vampire,"

"Vampire Level E yang mengigit nya?"

"Aku kurang tau soal itu, tapi berhati hatilah di sekitar situ ada Pureblood,"

"Apa? Vampire darah murni? Bukanya kita para Hunter sudah bikin perjanjian damai ama mereka?"

"He? Aku kurang tau Izuna, tapi beberapa Vampire Pureblood dan Vampire Bangsawan ada yang belum tau,"

"Ya sudah aku akan mencari Vampire Level E yang ganas itu, kamu akan ke sini kan?"

"Maaf Izuna, Aku sekarang berada di Konoha, dan butuh waktu lama untuk ke situ,"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku akan minta bantuan Hinata," kata Izuna lalu menutup tlefon

"Ih, mengangu acara party gue aja tu Vampire sialan," kata Izuna ngedumel gak jelas

"Ginilah nasip seorang Vampire Hunter," tambah nya

###

Hinata masih menikmati berdansa dengan Sasuke, menikmati musik, Hinata merasa nyaman dan tenang bersama Sasuke, begitu pula Sasuke, namun ke bersamaan mereka hancur lebur ketia Izuna dengan tidak elit nya memanggil Hinata,

"Hinata, ayo sini ada berita heboh," kata Izuna agak lebay sambil ngandeng tangan Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke,

Sasuke cuma bengog di situ sambil menatap kepergian Hinata.

###

"Ada apa sih Izuna?" tanya Hinata

"Ada Vampire Level E di sekitar sini,"

"Apa? Level E?"

"Ya, kita harus menangkap nya sebelum ada korban banyak berjatuhan," kata Izuna sambil mengeluarkan Pistol anti Vampire nya

"Baik lah, Izuna-kun," kata Hinata, setelah bersiap-siap merekapun menuju ke pusat kota, tepat nya di suatu rumah kosong,

"Kelihatanya di sekitar sini, hati hati, Hinata," kata Izuna

"Kurasa akan cepat selesai bila kita berpencar,"

"Tidak, Hinata! Itu terlalu berbahaya,"

"Jangan cemaskan aku! Aku sudah tahu semua resiko nya ketika ku memilih jalan sebagai, Vampire Hunter! Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, agar tak ada lagi orang yang mengalami hal seperti ku dan keluargaku," kata Hinata

"Aku mengerti, Hinata," mereka pun berpencar Izuna memasuki rumah itu, sedang Hinata mencarinya di taman.

###

Hinata menyusuri jalan di taman itu. Sepi.. Tak ada siapapun.. Sampai ahirnya, muncul sesosok mahluk Vampire Level E di depan Hinata, Vampire itu hendak mengangkap Hinata, namun Hinata berusaha melawan, dengan sebuah tombak perak di tangan nya, berusaha melawan, "Akh," Senjata Hinata terjatuh, dia mencoba mengeluarkan senjata anti Vampire lain dari tas nya, tapi karena buru buru Tas itu terjatuh, sang Vampire menyerigai seram, melihat keadaan Hinata yang terdesak,

"Akh, Sial," guma Hinata mulai Lari, dia mulai merogoh saku dan mengambil HP nya, di coba menelepon Izuna,

Prak

Vampire itu tiba-tiba di depan Hinata, Hinata terjatuh,

###

Izuna dengan tenang menyelusuri lorong rumah itu, namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil, tiba-tiba hp nya berbunyi,

Hinata calling

Namun belum sempat di angkat nya telefon mati,

"Perasaan ku gak enak," dia buru buru pergi dan mencari Hinata.

###

Jiat

Tiba-tiba, Vampire di depan Hinata lenyap, seketika muncul lah seseorang yang memusnahkah Vampire itu.

"Anda tak papa?" tanyanya membantu Hinata berdiri,

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja! Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama, tak baik kamu jalan jalan sendirian di tengah malam sendirian," katanya

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, kamu tahu kan mahluk apa itu barusan?"

"Ya, aku tau, dia Vampire Level E, Vampire terganas! Aku Hinata, eh? Kamu siapa?"

"Aku, Sabaku no Gaara, sebaik nya anda segera pergi dari sini, akh" tiba-tiba mata Gaara mulai merah

"Kamu kenapa?" Hinata mendekatinya dan,

jleb

"Akh," Gaara yang memang sudah sangat kehausan langsung mengigit leher Hinata, taring nya keluar. Hinata mencoba melawan,

"Le.. Lepaskan aku kau Vampire," Hinata mulai mendorong Gaara yang mulai memenum darahnya. Gaara tersadar, segera melemaskan Hinata, mata nya masih merah, perlahan kembali seperti semula, Hinata tertunduk lemas di tanah.

"Ma.. Ma.. Maaf Hinata," tiba-tiba seorang datang

Dor

Yak hampir saja tembakan itu mengenai Gaara, kalau saja Pengawal nya Sasori tak menjelamat kan nya,

"Anda tak papa Gaara-sama?"

"Ya," jawab Gaara

"Kalian apakan, Hinata ha?" kata Izuna,

Dor Dor Dor

berkali kali Izuna menembak ke arah mereka namun berhasil di hindari.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, Gaara-sama," kata Sasori, seketika mereka menghilang.

Izuna pun mendekati Hinata yang terduduk lemas di tanah,

"Kamu tak papa, Hinata?" tanyanya

"A.. Aku Ti.. Tidak.. Apa.. Ap.." Hinata pun langsung pingsan

"Hinata!" Izuna pun segera membawa Hinata pergi dari tempat itu dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

###

Ke esokan harinya

Hinata mulai terbangun dari pingsan nya, kini berada di Apartemen Izuna, Izuna sengaja membawa Hinata kesana agar semua orang tidak terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Di.. Dimana aku?" kata Hinata mulai coba banggun

"Kamu sudah sadar, Hinata? Kamu berada di Apartemen ku," kata Izuna yang duduk di samping Hinata

"A.. Aku kenapa?"

"Kamu semalam di gigit Vampire itu, tapi untunglah tidak terlalu banyak darah mu yang di hisap,"

"Di gigit Vampire?"

"Ti.. Tidak, Hinata aku yakin kamu tak kan berubah menjadi Vampire Level E, buktinya sekarang kamu masih tak papa dan lagi bila di gigit Vampire Pureblood saja yang begitu," kata Izuna sambil menenangkan

"Ta.. Tapi, Izuna.."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa tenanglah oke?" kata Izuna

###

1 Minggu kemudian, Sore hari pukul 4.00 pm

"Apa, Kak Hinata akan pindah sekaran?" tanya Hanabi

"Iya, maaf kan aku Hanabi, kakak tak bisa di sini terus, kamu tau kah? Anak seumuran kakak tidak boleh lagi tinggal di Panti?" kata Hinata

"I.. Iya.. Tapi, Kak Hinata sering sering mampir ea?"

"Beres, Hanabi!"

"Hati-hati ya, Hinata," kata Kushina

"Baik,"

Hinata pun, menaiki mobil mulai pergi dari panti itu.

'Huh, ahir nya aku harus pindah juga, padahal aku tak mau pindah,' batin Hinata

Tak lama setelah itu, Mobil itu telah sampai di sebuah morsion mewah tapi dari dalam tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hinata pun keluar mobil dan perlahan memasuki rumah itu,

"Jaga diri mu baik baik ya, Hinata aku pulang dulu," kata orang yang menyetir mobil itu

"Baik, Minato-sama," kata Hinata

###

'Huft, kenapa bayangan, Gadis itu selalu membayangiku? Padahal sudah hampir 1 minggu sejak pesta itu, no telefon nya saja tidak tau,' batin Sasuke yang sekarang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sendirian,

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum,

"Ketimbang bosen mendingan ke supermarket beli tomat, terus tar makan malam di tempat, Sui mungkin dia mau ndegerin curhatan ku,"

###

"Wah, harus ketoko cari bahan makanan ni," Kata Hinata bersiap pergi ke super market.

###

Brak

"Aw.."

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, saat masuk supermarket dia menabrak seseorang,

"Sa.. Sasuke?"

"Hinata?"

"Ma.. Maaf.. Sasuke,"

"Ah, tak papa kok harus nya aku yang minta maaf,"

"I.. Iya.."

"Btw, kamu mau belanja ea?"

"I.. Iya.."

"Bareng aja yuk.."

"B.. Baik.. Sasuke,"

Mereka pun mengambil tas belanja, dan memilih belanjaan bareng sambil ngobrol.

###

1 jam kemudian

"Wah kamu ternyata asik juga, ku kira kamu pendiem banget," kata Sasuke

"Ah, makasih, Sasuke, ya biasa lah aku memang gak cepet akrab ma orang tapi aku sendiri heran kenapa aku cepet akrap ma kamu,"

"Karena aku keren mungkin,"

"PeDe banget sih kamu, Sas,"

"Tapi memang benar aku ni keren,"

"Iya, iya deh kamu keren, ah kamu tu mirip banget sumpah ma temen aku,"

"Siapa, Hinata?"

"Izuna, kalian tu mirip banget, gaya rambut nya, mata kalian, warna kulit pokok nya mirip banget terutama narsis nya,"

"Apa segitu mirip nya aku ama dia?"

"Ya, gak juga sih tapi sekilas mirip buanget, kamu inget gak? Saat kita dansa di pesta? Itu lo, cowok yang tiba tiba nyeret aku pergi,"

"Ow, jadi cowok ya itu, mirip sih, bwt kamu dulu di ajak kemana sih? Kayak nya penting banget?"

"Iya, itu urusan penting banget karena..." kata Hinata terputus, karena mereka dah sampe di kasir,

"Ini uang nya," kata Hinata mulai membayar yang di susul oleh Sasuke. Kemudian merekapun keluar supermarket.

"Mau ku antar, Hinata?"

"Makasih, Sasuke-kun, rumah ku tak jauh kok dari sini,"

"Kamu tinggal sendiri?"

"Iya.."

"Keluarg..."

Mereka berjalan di tepi jalan tapi tiba-tiba ada mobil yang cepat banget hampir nyerempet Hinata.

"Kay,"

Untung Sasuke dengan sigat menyelamatkan Hinata. Mata Lavender bertemu Oniky.

Deg

Deg

Sekitar beberapa detik mereka bertatapan. Posisi, Sasuke memegang pingang Hinata, yang akan terjatuh.

"Kamu tak papa, Hinata?"

"I.. Iya aku tak papa kok,"

Sang mobil berhenti dan membuka kaca sepion nya.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja," kata orang itu masih di dalam mobil. Sasuke dan Hinata mendekati mobil itu,

"Lain kali kalau nyetir hati-hati, bahaya tau gak," kata Sasuke, namun saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil,

'Sa.. Sasori? Berati dia ada di sini,' tak cuma Sasuke yang kaget Hinata pun Kaget ketika melihat siapa orang yang duduk di belakan,

"Oh, Sasuke, sekali lagi maaf, kami sedang buru-buru," tanpa melihat lok di sana ada Hinata, Sasori langsung tancap gas dan pergi. Hinata masih mematung, memegangi leher nya.

"Hinata?" panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Ah, iya, aku tak papa yuk lanjutkan saja jalan nya.."

###

Di rumah Hinata,

"Yuk, mampir dulu, Sasuke," tawar Hinata

"Tak papa ni?"

"Iya, lagian aku cuma tinggal sendiri," kata Hinata mereka mulai memasuki rumah.

"Keluargamu?"

"Mereka semua sudah meninggal," kini mereka duduk di ruang tamu,

"Eh?"

"Akh, ceritanya panjang, Sasuke, kau tau? Aku benci sekali sama Vampire,"

Deg

'Kalau dia sampai tau..' batin Sasuke

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kluargaku di bunuh sama Vampire semuanya, aku masih beruntung karena dapat selamat, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri tak kan lagi ada orang yang bernasip sepertiku, kehilagan keluarganya karena ulah Vampire, aku akan memburu dan menghabisi mereka," kata Hinata dia mulai sedih

Deg

"Hi.. Hinata,"

"Ma.. Maaf, Sasuke aku jadi ngomong ngelantur gini,"

"Tidak papa kok,"

###

"Emm, maaf ea di sini gak da makanan, aku mau buat dulu," kata Hinata, namun Sasuke mencegah nya dengan memegang tanggan kanan Hinata

"Gak usah repot-repot, gak papa kok!"

"Tapi..."

"Ya udah sini aku batu,"

###

"Kamu suka banget ama tomat ya, Sas?" tanya Hinata sambil mengiris bawang

"Iya dong, tomat kan enak dan menyegarkan," kata Sasuke sambil memasukan beberapa tomat yang tadi dia beli ke blender

"He he he, iya juga sih.. Aw" jari Hinata kena pisau hingga berdarah,

"Hati-hati, Hinata kalau pegang pisau ini bahaya," kata Sasuke, yang reflek memasukan jari Hinata kemulut nya,

Deg

Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke seakan menikmati darah yang ada di jadi Hinata,

"Sa.. Sa.. Sasuke!" kata Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke, tersirat mata Sasuke radak bersemu merah

"Ah, ma.. Maaf ea aku akan segera mengambil kan kotak obat," kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Hinata

'Ada yang aneh dengan nya? Oke, Sasuke bukan Vampire aku harus Positip tingking,' batin Hinata sambil memegangi jari nya yang masih berdarah,

Deg

tiba-tiba lehernya terasa sakit

"Ukhh," teriak nya pelan, mata Hinata bersemu merah

'Engak, engak! Positip tinggking,'

"Hinata?" Sasuke sudah datang menghampiri Hinata

"Aku tak papa kok, Sasuke..." kata Hinata sudah kembali sadar, mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk di sana, untuk mengobati Hinata,

"Lain kali hati-hati, bisa aja lain kali jari mu putus," cletus Sasuke

"Engak gitu juga kalik, aku pasti hati-hati," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

'Manis,' batin Sasuke,

"Hn,"

"Yuk, lanjutin lagi masak nya," kata Hinata

"Aku saja yang masak kamu tunggu di sini.."

"Tapi.."

"Ssutt.. Gini-gini aku bisa masak kok," kata Sasuke

sambil meletakkan jarinya di mulut Hinata,

"Oke deh," Sasuke pun langsung pergi

###

Hinata masin menunggu Sasuke di ruang makan,

"Ukh.. Ke.. Ke.. Kenapa dengan ku.. Ha.. Haus..." kata Hinata terbata, di ambilnya air putih di dekat nya,

'Ukh.. Masih haus..' batinnya, tanpa mata Hinata bersemu merah, Hinata melihat pantulan diri nya di air,

Deg

'T.. Ti.. Tidak.. Ukh..' mata Hinata makin terlihat merah, dengan sekuat tenagga Hinata menahannya keinginannya akan darah. Hinata udah kembali membaik sedikit

'Akh.. Gara-gara, Pureblood sialan bernama Gaara itu,' katanya dalam hati. Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah kembali dengan membawa 2 piring yang berisi daging stike dan nasi putih, beserta saus nya

"Wow, tak ku sangka kamu pinter masak," puji Hinata

"Jelas dong, kan temen aku yang ngajarin,"

"Iya, iya, mana aku cicipin," kata Hinata sambil memakan masakan tersebut,

"Enak juga sih,"

"Makasih, Hinata,"

Hening

Hening

"Emm, ada yang aneh dengan mu, Sas," kata Hinata

Deg

'Apa.. Dia menyadari nya?'

"A.. Apa maksuk mu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mu..."

"Hinata sebener nya, aku..." kata Sasuke terputus ketika dia kembali teringat kata-kata Hinata,

'Gak boleh lok dia tau..'

"Aku apa, Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

"Itu, ada yang aneh di rambut mu ada daun tomat nya.."

*gubrak penonton kecewa, Sasuke cengoh, Author tertawa, Narator menghajar Author*

"Jiah, aku kira apa, Hinata," Sasuke mengambil daun tomat di rambut nya lalu membuang nya

"Memang kamu kira apa?" tanya Hinata

"E.. Engak.. Habis kamu serius banget sih,"

"Serius? Aku memang serius kok, lok ada daun tomat itu di rambut mu kan gak keren lagi,"

mereka pun tertawa bareng

###

07.00 pm, Sasuke sudah pamit pulang dari tadi kini Hinata sendirian di ruang tamunya.

Tok Tok Tok

'Ukh.. Bau darah...' mata Hinata bersemu merah

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kembali di ketuk,

"Hinata? Kamu ada di dalam?" tanya orang dari luar

"Aku tak papa.. Ukh.." kata Hinata terbata

"Hinata? Kamu beneran tak papa? Ayo buka pintunya! Aku juga mau mampir ngobatin tangan aku yang tadi kena kawat di jalan,"

"Pulang lah, Izuna Ukh," kata Hinata dari dalam, sakarang Hinata terduduk di lantai merasa kesakitan.

Krek

Ternyata pintu gak di kunci, Izuna pun masuk

"Hinata?" Izuna binggung melihat Hinata

"Ukh.. Ja.. Jangan me.. Mendekat..." kata Hinata terbata, namun Izuna tetap mendekati Hinata,

"I.. I.. Izuna ku mohon.. Ukh"

Izuna melihat Hinata dan membantunya berdiri, sekarang Hinata dan Izuna berdiri, Hinata menutup matanya,

"Ada apa dengan mu, Hinata?" kata Izuna yang sekarang memegang ke dua pundak Hinata dan menatap nya, mata Hinata terbuka,

Deg

Jeb

Izuna langsung memeluk erat Hinata.

"Minumlah darah ku, ini semua salah ku yang tak bisa menjagamu," kata Izuna sedih, rupanya dia paham situasinya

"I.. Izuna..."

Jeb

Hinata ambil memejamkan matanya, di jilat nya leber Izuna, dan kedua taring nya menancap di leher Izuna, meminum dan menikmati darah Izuna.

Izuna pun pasrah, dan tetap memeluk erat Hinata.

"Hinata..."

TBC

NB: Renfrensi Vampire di ambil dri Vampire Knight,

Vampire Hunter di sini beda ma di VK, di sini cuma manusia biasa dg senjata anti vampire ingin memburu Vampire, tu ja,

Maaf jelek, Gaje, Lama banget update nya

Review ea? Delet or lanjut?


End file.
